Bella Goes to the Fair with the Werewolves
by hoodwinked
Summary: Bella, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Claire spend a day at the fair. What could four werewolves, a teenager, and a two year old find entertaining at the fair?...This should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1 Off we go!

**A/N: Okay so here it is. There will be more humor coming up in the story. No one can make the first chapter hilarious anyways. (: WHOOO! This is exciting. :DDD**

**Oh yea! I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. YAY HER! :DD **

Chapter 1

The Meeting.

It was an oddly sunny day in Forks, WA. Bella Swan was driving down to La Push in her old truck. Edward and his family were out on a hunting trip, so Bella decided to go and hang out with her friend Jacob Black.

She arrived at his house not much later. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Claire were outside waiting for her.

"Bella!" Jacob called walking over to her truck.

"Hey Jacob," Bella replied. She looked around and greeted Embry and Seth who were having a thumb war. She was amazed that they weren't snapping each other's thumbs These Quilet kids were _huge. _She also greeted Quil who was giving a horsy ride to Claire. What that boy wouldn't do for that two year old girl. "So what are we doing today?"

"We were actually thinking about going to the fair today." Quil said giving a nervous glance around to everyone else in the group, while hoisting Claire up on his shoulders.

"Pfft! More like Claire wanted to go to the fair and you somehow convinced us to come along with you." Embry retorted.

"….Right." Quil confessed.

"So what do you say Bella?" Jacob seemed about ready to pee his pants. He was ready to go anywhere Bella would.

"Sure, the fair, cool." Bella replied. What was there to do at the fair besides get fat on fair food like candy apples and cheese on a stick? Further into this inquiry, what would four teenage werewolves find amusing at the fair? Bella gave an unnecessary shudder.

So they hopped into their cars and were off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :DD Sorry its so short. Don't worry though. The humor is coming. scary music in background WAIT! humor isn't scary, well unless its preformed by bad comics. Eh, keep reading. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Ride 1 WEEE!

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. This is my second chapter today. OH! I almost forgot. My dear friend Emily helped me come up with this story. Give her some props please. She rocks. (: Whoo her. **

**Okay I do not own twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer's. All hail Stephanie. **

Chapter 2

The Slide-or-Hips Don't Lie

"Well this is fun." Jacob let sarcasm fill his tone. They were just walking inside the fair grounds. The country twang music was already getting to him.

"Lets just walk around a bit and see what we can find." Quil defended, not looking very excited either.

The group walked on for a few minutes when Claire saw something that she wanted to ride.

"Swide! Swide!" Claire squealed smacking the top of Quil's head. She was staring toward the Monster Slide as the sign put it. A/N: The ride is basically four giant slides side by side put together.

"That looks like fun!" Bella stated maybe the fair isn't so bad after all she thought.

"You're serious?!" Jake, Embry and Seth all said at the same time. They were looking at her as if she'd gone crazy. Quil on the other hand was just as excited as Bella.

"Yes I'm serious." She snapped.

"You guys go have fun," Jacob said. "I'll catch up later…I…uh, wanted to go check out the food court."

"You can do that later man." Quil added. Jacob looked like he was about to break is face.

"Yea Jakey ride with us!" Embry added in a voice imitating a five year old girl. Bella lunged for Jacob's wrist before he could punch Embry and started to drag him to the line.

The line was basically silent. So here are their facial expressions.

Bella: Happy, Smiling thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere.

Jacob: Angry, like rip your head off with his teeth and spit down your throat angry.

Seth: Blank.

Embry: Almost as mad as Jacob. He might not spit down your throat after he bites your head off though.

Claire: Curious, with a hint of excitement looking around.

Quil: The same as Bella. Man the two of them have a bunch in common, it's almost scary.

"Next," Called the ride manager. He looked very bored.

Bella rode with Claire Down the slide with three other people. She and Claire stood at the bottom waiting for the guys to ride down.

Up at the top of the slide:

"Pssssst….pssst….PSSSSSSSS-SSSSST!" -SMACK-

"Ouch. Dude what the heck?" Jacob yelped.

"SHH! I was thinking, maybe we could make a break for it." Embry whispered to Jacob.

"Yea," Jake said hopefully. "Maybe if we back away slowly they won't notice"

"On three." Embry agreed. "One…two…three!" The two started to slowly back towards the stairs.

"Hey the only way down is the slide!" Called the ride manager.

"Oh snap." Jacob said in defeat. They went to go stand back in line.

"Next," Drawled the ride manager.

Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth went to there slides.

"Let's do this, men," Said Embry. Seth nodded in agreement. They sat down into a sitting position and shoved to go down the slide. Wait, why weren't they moving?

"Dude I'm stuck!" Jacob yelled.

"Urgh! Our hips are too big!" Seth cried. They were less than half way down the slide. The could see Bella and Claire laughing hysterically at them.

"This sucks eggs." Embry growled.

"Awe c'mon you guys. Let's just…shimmy down. That's the best we can do." Quil added, the annoyance was leaking through his words no matter how hard he tried not to. Ha, ha, now picture for huge teenage boys making there way slowly down a slide twisting and cursing under their breath the whole way.

Once to the bottom Bella tried to control her laughter. She was nearly in tears.

"Never again." Jacob said. Bella burst out laughing again. "Oh shut up Bella."

**A/N: Whew! Well that was tiring. Ill try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. (: If you have any ideas for rides or heck anything funny, tell me. Ill see if I can work it in. Tune in next time to see what hilarious thing happens next. **


	3. Chapter3 Poor Bella

A/N: Greetings people of earth

**A/N: Greetings people of earth. (: Thanks so much for the Reviews: D you guys are cool. I am very sorry about it being so short, but this is my very first fanfic so cut me some slack. Emily had a huge part in the creation in this story, she got me to write since she loves my poems so…here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Yahdah Yahdah Yahdah. **

Chapter 3

We're out of that- or – I don't feel so good

"I'm hungry." Seth whined after the slide…incident.

"Seth, didn't you eat like a bag of _my_ chips with a can of _my_ salsa when we were waiting for Bella at my house like, a half an hour ago?" Jacob added.

Seth shuffled his feet. "Well, yea…but the slide made me hungry again." At the mention of the slide all the werewolves gave an involuntary shudder.

"You're going to be so fat dude." Embry said. So they all started walking to the food area of the fair. Quil and Seth were each holding one of Claire's hands, and swinging her up while they were walking. Claire was giggling in delight. While Bella, Jacob and Embry walked a few paces ahead. Jacob and Embry were talking cars while Bella listened…al least trying to understand.

"Yeesh Bella you're a pig." Jacob said hungrily eyeing the food she had. Two candy apples, one cup of cheesy fries and a soda.

"Takes one to know one," She hinted dryly. _She _didn't eat breakfast this morning. The two walked over to where the other members of the group sat at a picnic table. Seth and Embry seemed to be having a fight…or spirited debate…maybe they were just talking with angry faces for the heck of it. Who knows?

"Well that's, that. So stick that in your juice box and take a sip." Seth popped is lips on the p in sip.

Embry burst out laughing.

"What's so hilarious?" Seth almost yelled.

"Take" laugh "a" chuckle "sip" lol(laugh out loud). Embry was pounding his fist on the table just hard enough to make a dent.

"Ugh. BRB (be right back)" Seth sprang from his seat.

"Awe Seth I'm sorry. You have to admit that phrase is pretty fricken funny." Embry pleaded. "..But I'm curious, why take a sip?"

"Why? Ill tell you why. Because Claire is in the 'repeat everything she hears stage'" Seth dropped his voice to a whisper "what do you think Quil would do to me if Claire learned the phrase 'suck it' from me?" Embry snorted. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I know, I know its just I'm thinking about what Claire would look like running around telling every one she sees to 'suck it'" Seth joined in the merry laughter.

"I'm full you guys" Bella said. She finished all the food she got.

"Okay, let's go ride some rides then." Jacob said.

"Ooh! What about that one?" Embry was pointing to the Rock'n'Roll. A/N: Its like a Ferris wheel with closed cage like compartments on the side that spin around individually when you pull back this weight thing so you spin around backwards.

Jacob was grinning ear to ear. "How 'bout it Bella?

"…Err" was all she could say before Seth cut her off.

"Wonderful, lets ride." Claire wasn't tall enough so Quil took her to go potty while Embry, Seth, Jacob and Bella rode the ride.

Embry and Seth sat together in one compartment, already spinning it like mad. Bella's stomach churned.

"In you go Bella," Jacob waved her in to theirs first, then sat himself inside. The ride began, Jacob spinning it round' and 'round.

"Jake…stop spinning it."

Jacob frowned. "Why?" still spinning their compartment.

"Cause this ride and the last meal I ate aren't agreeing with each other."

"…Wow Bella, your green." Then Jacob's eyes widened. "Oh no"

Bella covered her mouth with her hands. "…Oh yes."

**A/N: Bah ha. What will happen next? The next chapter tells all. **

**Oh yea! I do not own the Rock'n'Roll that belongs to my counties fair…hmm oh 'stick that in your juice box and take a sip' belongs to Joshuwa, my hilarious friend. (: **

**Is there anything you want to see happen in the story? Any rides you want to see? Tell me alright? I'm open to ideas.**

**Well, Ill stop babbling now. :D**


	4. Chapter4 Pee pants

**A/N: He, he. I made an oopsies in the last chapter. (Ignore Were out of that.) lol. Okay…we left off with Bella about to blow chunks right? Okay. **

**I do not own Twilight blah, blah, blah. That is Stephenie's (: I also do not own the song S.O.S by the Jonas brothers, though, I wish that I owned nick. 3**

Chapter 4

Pee pants or Stop The Madness

"For the love of God STOP THE RIDE!" Jacob was shouting through the compartment door. Bella looked like she was going to be sick…and soon. "Please! Stop the ride! Emergency!" Jacob was going ballistic; While Bella was trying to keep the contents of her stomach down. "Ooh! This is an S.O.S! Don't need a second guess! NOW STOP THE RIDE!" Jacob was referring to song lyrics he was so desperate to get out.

The ride was slowing, not slow enough. Once they came to a stop and opened their compartment door Bella puked all over Jacob's pants. Jacob swore. They got out, and Seth and Embry Followed.

"Now I need new pants." Jacob announced.

"I'm really sorry Jacob!" Bella interjected.

"Dude, were at the fair, we can't get you new pants." Embry stated.

"So I'm supposed to walk around with vomit on my pants all day?" Jacob snarled.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella apologized for the hundredth time

"Well, they might have a hose somewhere around by the barns." Seth added.

Jacob sighed. "Let's go."

They walked over to the cow barn, looking for a hose.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Bella said while covering her nose.

"That is the smell of cow poop Bella." Seth grinned.

"Ew! Don't they have bathrooms for them or something?" Bella said disgusted.

"Um, Cows aren't that smart Bella." Embry snorted.

"Hey look! A hose!" Jacob yelled. They walked over and sprayed Jacob off. "That's better; let's go find Quil and Claire."

They walked around looking for Quil and Claire. Jacob was getting frustrated, everyone was pointing and smiling at him when they walked by. What in Sam's name was so funny? At that moment they found the two.

"Dude, Jacob, There are Porto potties right over there." Quil smirked.

"What are you talking about Quil?" Jacob asked. Quil pointed at Jacobs pants, the uh, err, crotch area to be more exact. Jacob looked down.

"Awe crap, No Quil you don't understand, Bella puked on me in that last ride so they hosed me off." Jacob defended.

Embry got an evil glint in his eye. "No we didn't dude. I just noticed that. We walked by the Porto potties like 10 times. Why didn't you go?"

"What? No Bella puked on me, you were there!" Jacob sputtered.

"…No I didn't Jacob." Bella said joining Embry's game.

Jacobs face was contorted with rage. "Yes you DID! You puked on me on that last ride Bella."

"I think I know what comes out of my stomach Jake, and I didn't puke on you." Bella was looking at Jacob like he was insane. Quil started laughing his head off. Seth was looking around awkwardly; he didn't want to get punched by Jacob.

"But! You…I…didn't…AWE COME ON!" Jacob was really getting mad.

"What ever Jake. Let's just find a ride." Embry said.

"Can it be one that Claire can ride too? She's bored." Quil asked.

"That's fine" Said Bella.

A few minutes later in line for the ride.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Jacob couldn't believe what ride Claire chose.

"Jake, shut up. We'll ride it once and be done with it." Quil chided. Jacob started to grumble under his breath.

"Yea, but can we ride any other kiddy ride _besides _the Berry-go-round?" Embry asked. A/N: The Berry-go-Round is basically a ride that holds six people in each berry, there is a spinning table inside that you spin to spin your berry, while the ride spins by itself at a very slow pace, might I add.

"We just have to ride it once you guys." Bella added.

"Next." Called the ride manager. They filed in and the ride was off. Claire started to spin the berry, letting no one else touch the spinner.

"Claire-bear, can we have a turn to spin yet?" Quil asked sweetly on there third time on the ride.

"No." Said Claire, so far she only let Bella spin too.

Embry was smacking the back of his head against the berry. "Stop the madness" he was repeating mostly to himself.

"Quil, this is the LAST TIME were on this ride." Jacob growled.

"Just let her go till she gets bored." Pleaded Quil.

"Let me make it clearer for you Quil. If this _isn't_ the last time we ride this I will re-arrange your face." Jacob grinned.

Embry cracked his knuckles in agreement. Seth looked around he had the smallest muscles here, better to just…but out.

**A/N: Wow that was long. xD And pretty funny at least to me. REVIEW IT! I want a few more rides before I have to end this thing. The Berry-go-round is not my creation, idk who's it is but it isn't mine. :D ha. **

**Keep on reading.**


	5. Chapter5 Argument

**A/N: Yo. I can see that you have read my last bit of writing. (: You guys rock. Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews on my writing, and ideas. Ah ha. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :D Yay her! **

Chapter 5

OMYGAWD!

"Okay you guys you really didn't have to punch me in the_ face_." Quil was holding the left side of his face as the group was walking around the fair once more.

"We told you if you wanted us to ride that…that…food ride again we would take some necessary action." Embry pointed out.

"But Claire wanted to ride it again." Quil objected.

"Sure, but we didn't." Jacob added with a sly grin.

"Shut up you guys. What are we going to ride next?" Seth added in.

"…That!" Jacob was almost happy dancing in joy when he spotted the next ride.

In line: Bella was on the verge of hypervehnalation. Jacob, Embry and Seth looked like they could be holding hands and jumping up and down screaming like five year old girls on Christmas morning. Claire wasn't tall enough for the ride so she and Quil went to ride the berry-go-round again.

It was then there turn to board the ride.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" squealed…-cough- I mean announced Jacob. He was giddy with joy.

"Why do we have to ride the Kamakazi?" Squeaked Bella in fright. A/N: The Kamakazi is a ride where you have two sides, each one on a long…well, it's thicker than a bar but you get what I mean. One side goes up on that bar, basically spinning till you're upside down and then it goes around getting slower and not going up as high each time. The other side does the same thing only a different way.

"Because it's totally radical!" Embry almost yelled.

They got into their seats. Bella on the inside with Jacob beside her, behind them sat Embry and Seth. And they were off!

Bella had her eyes shut tight when Jacob began poking her.

"Open your eyes Bella! The rides over" The ride had stopped, but Bella didn't feel right in her seat. She opened her eyes.

"OMYGAWD WERE UPSIDE DOWN!!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. Jacob had to cover his ears to prevent hearing loss. Then the ride continued. The next time they slowed at the top Embry grabbed Bella's harness and started shaking it. "Embry! Stop oh my goodness Embry STOP" Bella was shrieking in fear.

"Dude. Knock it off before she pees herself like Jacob." Seth added.

Embry stopped shaking it reluctantly.

"I DID NOT PEE MY PANTS!!" Jacob shouted.

"Sure you didn't." Embry muttered

"I DID NOT!" Jacob screeched.

While Bella continuously screams wordlessly this is the conversation.

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Did.

Jacob: DIDN'T!

Embry: Didn't.

Jacob: DID!

"I rest my case." Embry confirmed.

The ride had finally ended. Bella yelled herself hoarse during the ride.

"What next?" Seth asked.

"Dunno." Jacob answered.

**A/N: VICTORY IS MINE! :D I finally finished chapter five. Sorry about the wait, school recently started so I don't have as much time anymore. So Post your reviews, while I get cracking on chapter six. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamakazi. (: That belongs to my counties fair. ;p**


	6. Chapter6 Mmm

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! Here comes chapter 6. I'm so glad you chose to read this. THANK YOU reviewers. Your reviews make me so happy! (: I wish I could hug you all. I will try to make some of those Ideas work. I see what I must do. Thank you Scrappin-Mastiff-Mom for the idea to this one. (: **

**I do not own Twilight. You all know that. That is Stephenie Meyers. I also do not own the energizer bunny. :D **

Chapter 6

I like pie

"I'm hungry" Seth complained

"Any one else have a feeling of déjà vu?" Embry asked

"Hmm, come to think of it Embry I have heard that somewhere before." Quil added. He and Claire rejoined the group not long ago.

"Oh shut up. I _am_ hungry though." Seth said.

"Calm down Seth, we're hungry too." Jacob laughed.

Bella pointed to herself and jumped up and down, "IM NOT!" She decided it would be safer to eat when she got home.

"Okay all of us but one is hungry" Jacob corrected.

"Me no hungwee!" Claire chimed.

"Alright, scratch that last, all the _werewolves _are hungry." Jacob again corrected himself.

"You probably shouldn't say that out loud Jake." Added Quil.

"And why not?"

"What if some one 'outside the loop' heard you, dude?" Quil made quotations with his fingers.

"They would think I was talking about Halloween?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"No they would know the secret idiot."

"…No, I'm pretty sure they would jump straight to the Halloween conclusion."

"When are you going to get this through your thick skull Jake?"

"BOO!" Jacob yelled in Quil's face.

"Why'd you just do that?!" Quil almost screamed.

"I'm making it sound more Halloweenish." Jake told him with a smile on his face.

"…You are so stupid." Bella calmly added.

"Your mom's stupid" Jacob muttered under his breath.

"What about my mother?!"

"OH LOOK PIE!" Jacob quickly changed the subject. He was pointing at a sign labeled "Pie Eating Contest".

"This could be fun." Seth said.

Bella and Claire sat in the crowd while Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Quil sat down at the pie eating table.

"Okay guys and gal's the name of the game is who can eat the most apple pies in ten minutes who ever wins gets 50 dollars in prize money and a blue ribbon," Said the announcer into the microphone to the contestants as well as the onlookers. "Keep your hands behind your back and only eat with your mouth. On your marks, get set, GO!"

The werewolves dove into each of their pies finishing it within five seconds. Five pies consumed by two minutes, eight consumed by five. They were all on the same page; none of them looked sick yet as some of the others did. Was it going to end in a tie? No, Seth was slowing down on his ninth pie at the end of seven minutes, Quil slowing down on his 11th by seven minutes, Embry slowing on his 13th by the end of nine minutes. Jacob still going…and going…and going. Would he ever stop? He was like the Energizer bunny.

DING! DING! DING! "And we have a winner! With 17 pies in 10 minutes Mr. Jacob Black is the Champion beating the old record by three pies!" Said the announcer.

Jacob stood and bowed to the audience. He accepted his prize and the group continued through the fair.

"How did you eat so much?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Hmm, let's see. I didn't eat when you did…AND, I am a werewolf…for Halloween!" He directed at Quil. Quil just rolled his eyes.

"Are you still hungry Seth?" Embry asked.

"I wouldn't mind one more pie." He inquired.

The group howled –no pun intended- with laughter.

**A/N: Wow that was a bunch of writing. REVIEWS please. (: Well that was chapter six. Hope you liked. **


	7. Chapter 7 Awkward

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! I feel like I haven't been writing enough. I'm sorry but between volleyball and school, writing loses itself. ): **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight): Or The spice girls. **

**Oh check out my annoying twilight characters story. (: I think it's funny.**

Chapter 7

OHH! I'm just a love machine.  
(And I want to work my body with you.)  
Don't worry. No sex

"Uh, I got to go to the bathroom" Said Jacob feverishly, looking behind him.

"Why not just pee your pants man? You did once already." Embry chuckled.

"Fall down a well Embry." Jacob snapped under his russet colored skin a faint blush was appearing. He turned around and walked back.

Claire yawned. "Hey you guys, I think I'm going to take Claire home now, you guys can stay though," Said Quil.

"Alright," Said Bella, as soon as Jake comes back I was sure they too were going to leave.

They walked around for about thirty minutes. Jake…still no where to be found. They walked by the restrooms and everything.

"Maybe we could try a missing persons add?" Suggested Seth.

"There's a new one." Laughed Embry, "I can see it now: Missing, 6'7" teenage boy. Native American, huge muscles…possibly abducted by aliens. Ooh!!" He squealed. (Try to imagine it xD) "I got an even better one!! LOST DOG: Rusty colored, stupid looking, answers to Jacob Black."

SMACK! "I'm not a stupid looking dog!" Jacob yelled. He just returned from where ever he was.

"Okay, you're not a dog, you're a werewolf," Corrected Embry.

"_Thank you_!" Jacob sniffed.

Seth was covering his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter.

"What is so funny?" Jacob turned on him.

"So…you're still stupid looking?" Seth asked.

Jacob rounded on Embry. "Think I'm stupid do you?"

Embry looked around and coughed. Jacob pulled back his arm.

"Whoa there Jake!" Bella yelled while grabbing his arm. "There's no need for more violence, now clam yourself, you're attracting attention." She was right. People where starting to stare.

"Right I need to be calm." He said taking a deep breath. "….Cool…collected." He took a few more deep breaths. "Wait, where are Quil and Claire?"

"Claire was tired so he took her home." Seth added.

"Cool." Jacob was now acting a little jumpy again. "So…uh, you guys, I saw this ride and I kind of wanted to try it." Jacob said now rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay Jake." Said Bella Jacob went red. It was 7:00 pm so dusk was coming and even in the reduced light you could tell.

"Do you all promise to ride?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

He led them for a way then stopping in front of the ride.

"…No." Said Embry.

"Never in a million years." Seth growled.

"Uh, Jake…you do realize this is a ride for, oh what's the word? Couples, don't you?" Said Bella, they were standing in front of _The Tunnel of Love _It had cheesy music playing and swan boats and everything.

"You guys promised to ride though!" Said Jacob.

"Not something that would make me and Seth look gay!" Embry shouted hysterically.

"And Jake…I'm kind of dating you know…Edward."

"But you promised!!" Jacob was beginning to whine.

"Fine…but not a word." Said Seth, Embry looked like he could right then kill him.

They all got into line. It was rather short seeing as the ride could bring embarrassment to some. Bella and Jacob got into one swan. Embry and Seth in the next, with a weird look from the conductor.

**Swan 1:**

Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and she was looking anywhere but at Jacob. Jacob on the other hand was sitting with one arm around Bella looking rather relaxed and well, happy.

"Well this is awkward." Bella sighed dramatically.

"Not really." Said Jacob thoroughly enjoying himself.

**Swan 2: **

"You touch me, you die," Growled Embry to Seth.

"It's not that bad. No one can see us." Seth was on the extreme opposite side of the swan from Embry, Seth liked living.

"It's the fricken _tunnel of love _Seth. Your like a brother to me, I love you, but not in that way." Embry said scooting away from Seth more even though there was no where to…_scoot._

Seth just stared at him, and then grinned. "You want me for my body."

"Oh yes Seth. All I want is your body. Give it to me baby." Embry said sarcastically mocking the spice girls.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh!" Seth added in a singsong voice. They burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

**End of the ride: **

"Can I go home now Jake?" Bella seriously felt extremely awkward around Jacob now.

"…Yea it's late." Said Jacob.

Seth and Embry were still laughing as they stumbled out of their swan.

"What's so funny?" asked Bella curiously.

"Nothing!" said Embry and Seth together.

"Uh, okay… let's go then." said Jacob.

The others agreed.

**A/N: THE END. (: Wee! It's finished! Thank you so much whoever came up with the tunnel of love idea, I feel really bad that I forget who suggested that. You're wonderful though!! (: **

**Thank you to all of the people who stuck with this story. No matter how long it took me to write it. **

**I will be making more stories. I just need ideas though. **

**REVIEW THIS PLEASE! I really want someone to tell me about this. (: **

**Till next time loves. **


End file.
